Le Comte de Chaos
by SpartanWarrior117
Summary: A century and fourteen days, that's how long humanity has stayed stagnant. Zeus once again rules Mount Olympus with an iron fist, and the rest of the gods are little more than subjects. But from parts unknown, a new ally comes in the form of the Count. All rights to Percy Jackson belong to Rick Riordan, rated M because I'm paranoid.
1. Initium

**ACT I**

Love is a paradox.

It can drive great acts of kindness,

or grind the gears of war.

Love is _not_ patient. It can make one patient for a time but that makes it all the worse when the waiting has been in vain. Love is _not _kind, it merely forces one to _act_ kind. Love is envious and jealous above all others. To gain love one will vaunt himself. Love forces women and men to act unseemly and love seeks _only_ her own. For the sake of love one will be easily provoked. Love forces one to bear much, believe much, hope much and endure much. Love is cruel. To wield love is to wield absolute power because love compromises all. Love is the first of all emotions because all can be caused by or for the sake of love. In a sentence, love is anything _but_ loving.

But love can be an ally. Therefore, learning to love pain is not a hard step to take. It grants a whole new dimension to the concept of suffering because to love _is_ pain…

* * *

One hundred and fourteen years elapsed and forgotten, war raged across the face of the earth. The blood of mortals, monsters and demigods and gods watered her with their blood.

* * *

Ares and Pallas Athena walked a demigod down the Olympian Road through Tartarus. The demigod's eyes darted two and fro, back and forth between his captors and all the horrors taking place around him. He coughed and hacked as he tried to breath in the noxious air and his eyes watered as the sulfurous atmosphere of Tartarus became thicker and thicker. He was ruthlessly shoved forward by the two patrons of war every time he stopped to take a breath. The trio came to a stop at a cell in one of the darkest places of the pit. The child took in the enormity of the horrible existence that was to be thrust upon him and began to involuntarily shudder. The two war gods relished the smell of fear and desperation that was rolling off of the demigod, it was… intoxicating. Finally, Ares spoke into the brisk breeze. "This is the end of the line kid." The demigod gave no answer save a shudder before being unceremoniously shoved in by Athena. The two immortals turned around and started back the way they had come, gradually fading from Tartarus back into the world above while the demigod remained in the embrace of darkness and despondency.

* * *

Current time begun, a lone huntress walked quietly through the woods. She held her bow at the ready. An arrow knocked, but the bow string slack. She drew her silvery parka closer as hot puffs of air signaled her breathing. Her prey had led her all the way from Oregon up into Alaska. An elder hellhound, her prey had evaded her at every turn. Now she was more wary, after all, it wasn't called _the land beyond the gods_ for nothing, she could already feel a lack of power and energy. Her senses weren't as heightened and as she looked around, brushing her brown hair out of her wide brown eyes, all of the wild things – the rocks, trees and underbrush – no longer made her feel safe, but gave her a sense of unease and dread.

About five minutes later, just enough time for her to calm her nerves, she lost the trail. She crouched down, trying to see if it was a change in terrain that had made the difference but no, the trail just… stopped. At that moment, she heard a low growl. If possible, she crouched down even lower and turned in a slow circle, arrow notched and bow at the ready. She heard the growl again and two glowing red eyes came into view. Slowly, the dog stalked out of the woods into the clearing. It was huge. From foot to withers alone it stood almost six feet tall and from tail to snout was half again as long. It's charcoal black fur was rough but the limbs beneath were still lithe and muscular, around its mouth the fur was matted as though it was perpetually caked with the blood of its most recent kill.

The beast regarded her with eyes that bespoke years of intelligence. Hundreds of years of instinct handed down through its genes. This half-breed foul-smell would only be one of many that the hellhound had mauled and later eaten. Giving no warning the hellhound pounced on the poor girl and she was so frightened that she missed her shot. Luckily, months of training with the rest of her sisters had burned into her muscles the instincts of survival and she quickly rolled out of the way. The hound landed behind her and began swiftly running at her again. She notched a second arrow, shot, and what luck! The arrow lodged itself into the monsters hind leg. But to her horror, the beast kept coming. She waited until the mutt was close and dove out of the way at the last second with her hunting knives out. She missed her swing, but the hellhound managed to take a swipe at her and its claws drew long red ribbons of blood from her thigh, slicing through soft skin and hard muscle alike. The huntress readied herself for another bout but the wolf gave her no time to recover. She attempted a double overhanded strike but the hound head-butted her and sent her and her knives flying in different directions. The girl watched with fear as the hellhound knocked both of her knives even farther away. This was the _end_. The family she had known for only a few months was about to be taken from her. However, she resolved herself to meet her death head on and look it in the eye. That thought soon changed when the hellhound let out a bark and pounced. She closed her eyes as tight as she could as if it could stall the inevitable pain. But when no pain came, she opened her eyes. What she saw made them widen in shock. The hellhound's great jaws were almost completely closed around her neck, missing the pale skin by mere millimeters. A thin gleaming blade protruded from the side of the beast's chest and she could hear the animal making a keening noise. With a ruffle of the fur and the crackle of dead leaves, the beast rolled over and she got a good look at her savior. She looked up the long, thin, bloodied blade of what she assumed to be a rapier of some sort and then moved on to the gloved hand. She went up the arm of the jacket, pausing to study the old-fashioned caped inverness coat that hung from his shoulders. The man - for it was obviously a man – held a cane in his other hand. Both arms were beneath the overcoat making it look more like a cloak. Her eyes were drawn to the red satin cravat and then up to his face. She could see the dark skin around his mouth but a mask hid the upper portion of his face and in the shadows cast by the woods his eyes looked like black voids. He spoke in a deep melodious voice "Are you alright child?" The girl made no answer and so the man's head turned, examining her. When he saw her leg he materialized a ball of fire in his hand and held it over the wound for a moment. He spoke again. "I have staunched the bleeding young one but you will still need proper medical attention."

The girl nodded mutely, already searching through her pack for something with which to signal the rest of her sisters.

The hellhound finally started to slowly dissolve, golden flecks of dust making the scene almost beautiful. The masked man turned to leave and opened a portal with which to do so when the girl cried out "Wait!"

The man stopped and turned around saying nothing.

"Who shall I tell them saved me?" The girl asked with genuine curiosity.

"Tell them…" The man turned his head back to the portal and paused. Whether for dramatic effect or to find the right answer none could tell.

"Tell them…" he said, golden flecks of dust floating and swirling in the air giving the scene a sense of ethereal beauty, "…that you were saved by the _Count._"

* * *

**AN: I honestly do not have sufficient evidence to exonerate me of the crime of not writing, but I shall indeed try. Over the course of my first year of college I have become a much better writer and thus, when reading over what I had, even though it was not by any means bad (or so I've been told). I had read only fanfiction for so long that I was losing my skills so I set about the process of becoming a better writer. In layman's terms I read actual books. I read and read and read. And my assiduous sampling of literature has proved invaluable to me. I have learned _hundreds_ of new words and I have also learned how to better formulate and execute a good story. My grandest hopes for this story are that one day it is recognized as one of the best one's on this site. In order to better attain that goal, I have once again reexamined my plot for this story and have once again made important changes. It is to that end that I have edited these first 3 chapters. Chapter 4 is already half written (I will admit I have also been suffering from writers block on that specific chapter) and once I get through that, Chapter 5 should come along swimmingly. The major points for chapters 5 and 6 have already been plotted out and they should hopefully serve to pique your interest. Beyond that, I do not know how long it will be before my next update so I will make no false promises of rapidity. chapter 4 should be out within the next week. The only things I_ can_ promise you are good, quality chapters. Reviews and PM's are the ultimate joy of fanfiction so keep them coming. Thank you for staying at my side through this long night, the Morning Star rises.**


	2. Considia et Insidias

Pallas Athena poured over her parchments and documents, eyebrows furrowed. So far, everything was working just beautifully. After the second Gigantomachy, the gods had resolved to never be in such a state of weakness again. Thus, they had reverted back to the way things were in the old times. Zeus was once again king and once more ruled the mountain with an iron fist and Athena was once again his most sought-after advisor. Ever since they changed their ways, the gods had consolidated their power and rule. Olympian roads could take one anywhere, even through Tartarus. Olympus stood once more as a mighty fortress. White marble walls gleamed in either sunlight or moonlight, and once again, mortal servants roamed the halls. Athena smirked as she brushed some strands of hair out of her eyes. She had finally found something that _might_ be of use. She gathered the scrolls she needed together, tucked them under her arm and strode out of the library beneath Olympus. As she walked through the halls, she could see many other beings. A nymph here, a satyr there, minor gods conversing in a corner. Olympus was once again all schemes and politics, and it was now that she, Pallas Athena truly enjoyed _power_. Just as these grandiose thoughts had entered and left her mind, a large hand reached out and clasped her arm. She turned around and recoiled when she saw that it was Ares who had touched her. "Now, now sister," He started, putting on a slightly hurt face, "Is that any way to treat your brother? Especially since we share a domain." Ares tone was light and Athena immediately started working through cases and scenarios of why the normally scowling war god was in such a jovial mood. _Jovial, _she thought. _Root-word Jove, derived from Jove or Jupiter the god of – _"No need to get so worked up sister." Athena snapped back to reality. "Then why are you in such a good mood?" She asked genuinely confused. "Because" said Ares, "I have plans." Athena _was _slightly intrigued, but she had work to do and the big oaf was in her way. "Save it Ares, I have an audience with the king." She started to walk briskly down the hall while the armored god called out after her. "Certainly _dear _sister! Stop by my palace soon. We have much to discuss." With that, the muscled god walked out of the hallway and for the present moment, out of her life. She stopped at the threshold and took a moment to compose herself. She entered into Zeus' throne room and found the god himself sitting atop his golden throne on a high dais, eyes closed and brow furrowed in thought. However, she managed to take only two steps into the room before he opened his eyes and regarded her coolly.

Athena could not help but take in the majesty of the throne room and the god to whom it belonged. The long hall was flanked by huge white and gold columns with partial horizontal walls of columns at long intervals. The throne itself was a wonder to behold. The dais itself was so tall that the base of the actual seat was still above the head of an Olympian. The throne was made of gold, and down either side seemed to be the wings of a golden eagle. Zeus Cronion himself sat tall, regal and powerful. He had allowed his hair to change to pure white, tiny golden rings separating different tufts and giving his overall visage the appearance of clouds. The lines on his face belied his years but made the old god no less regal, and age had made him no less strong. For one could see from his exposed chest and arms that Zeus was indeed the mighty ruler of Olympus. His eyes cackled with lightning and the strength in his arms had not yet deserted him. Indeed, the mighty days of Olympus were present once again.

When she got within a hundred meters of the throne, she bowed low and said "Your majesty, permission to approach the throne?"

Zeus looked on for a moment before saying "Come daughter."

Athena rose and moved forward. When she reached the base of the dais, she said "Father, I have the information that you requested. What would you have me do?"

The old god thought for a moment before saying "Do what you wish daughter. The mortals are not our concern as of now. They have no power, they can do nothing. We are safe."

Athena nodded but couldn't seem to shake the feeling that they were doing something wrong. Nevertheless, she replied "Yes father." And promptly left the room.

* * *

Jason Grace rubbed his eyes and glanced at the time "3:00am". Even after being Immortal for a little over a century, he still indulged in human activities, and right now he was missing out on one – sleep.

He looked over to where his beautiful wife slept soundly and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. Normally, it would be her staying up late to finish planning out all of the activities for Camp Jupiter. But, after years and years of her getting no sleep, Jason had decided to give back a little. After all, he was the hero of them all. The conqueror of giants and bane of the earth mother. What would the mortals think if he didn't take care of his wife? So he had offered to take over the duties of doing all the paperwork and he was starting to gain a modicum of respect for his wife's intellect. Most of the issues were small, but there were just so damn _many._ The fauns were getting too needy, the fourth cohort needed more arms, the first cohort was bragging too much, a legionnaire had stolen from one of the shops in New Rome the – _SLAM!_ The pen clattered on the desk and the faint smell of ozone could be detected in the room. He ran a hand through his now unruly blonde hair and slowly regained his composure. _Why must I keep up these appearances! I am a warrior not a strategist! _Well, that was not _entirely_ true. He was Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and he _did_ know where to place troops to strategically win a battle. He also knew that you don't send a king to do a bishop's work and right now his bishop was soundly snoring.

His wife murmured in her sleep. He moved over to her side and softly kissed her cheek. Yes, he _did_ care for her. He sighed and turned back to the stacks of papers that burdened his desk. _This can wait till tomorrow_ he thought. He got up, straightened his hair and strode out of the room and to the door. His last image of his wife was of her hair.


	3. Venatu

No more wild creatures stirred in the woods. No more did deer walk around with their hooves making soft prints on the forest floor. Instead, traps lay in the places where blades of grass blend into underbrush and signs of life and marks of man marred the once wild pathways that snaked through the giant Redwood trees. The farther one went forward, the more man-made the trail became until it widened into almost a road. If one followed that road, it would lead them into a clearing in which lay the many silver tents that marked the campground of the Hunters of Artemis.

A young huntress was just getting back to camp. From a distance she looked like any other hunter what with the silvery garments and bow slung over her back. But when up close, one could see that her silver parka was shredded and that part of her shirt had been cut off in order to create a makeshift bandage for her thigh. The closest two sentries dropped from their stations in the trees to help their sister. The huntress slumped into her sisters arms as they brought her to the infirmary tent.

When the young huntress awoke, a guard was at the door and the Lieutenant was at her bedside.

"Huntress report" said the Lieutenant almost forcefully.

The young huntress struggled to sit up but did so and began recounting her tail.

"I started on the trail of an elder hellhound in Oregon. It led me up through Washington and Canada and finally into Alaska where my power weakened."

The Lieutenant nodded but made no effort to speak.

"After almost a day of tracking it in Alaska, I lost its trail. After a few more minutes the beast suddenly lunged at me but I was able to evade it. I shot it with an arrow before I lost my bow and was left with only my hunting knives. The beast managed to slash my leg and knock my knives away from me. The hound pounced on me when suddenly it stopped just shy of my throat." The huntress continued leaving out the part where she had closed her eyes in fear. "The monster rolled over and I was left looking at a man in an overcoat with a long thin blade and a mask. He conjured a ball of fire and burned my wounds shut. He called himself the _Count _and then disappeared in the swirling golden dust of the dead monster" the girl finally finished.

The Lieutenant idly pulled at some of the braided strands of black hair as she mulled over the information. The mysterious being could have been some god were it not for the fact that this whole incident had happened in _Alaska_ and it was supposed to be the land _beyond_ the gods. Whatever the case, it was nothing worth troubling over. One of the healers had shown her the girl's leg and it did indeed have cauterized claw marks. The girl would never be able to win a swimsuit competition but the muscles would heal just fine. "Thank you. Now rest up" the Lieutenant said as she strode out of the tent.

All around her she could see busy huntresses. Her Mistress was in her tent but had neither called for her nor had she anything of real import to bring in to report. Of the many reports that her underlings brought her, she had gleaned that most of the monsters were migrating outside of normal hunting lanes. However, that was not in the least bit troubling. After all, it is only the nature of all animals to survive.

The Lieutenant finally made her way outside the camp into the woods. She looked about for a few minutes before finding a whorl on a tree that would suffice as a good target. As she fired arrow after arrow into the knob. She thought over present and future events. The Winter Solstice was coming. And with it the meeting of all the gods where at the very least she and some of the senior hunters after her would be required to make the trek all the way back to Mount Olympus to be subjected to the rules of society. _What new schemes will the Olympians plot next"_ she seemed to wonder. But after a moment, that thought passed. She closed her electric blue eyes and continued firing arrow after arrow into her makeshift target. In the 117 years she had been the Lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis, if there was one thing she learned, it was this. While the world may change, the hunt does not.


	4. Le Monde Ouvert

Many people in New York go for vacation. Holiday, spring break summer it matters not. One of the places they go is Montauk. Some for the nice temperate climate, others for the fishing, some just like to watch the waves break upon the sand. However, what most of the vacationers don't know is that this popular tourist beach hides a secret. For if one were to go to Montauk beach, turn north and start walking, in a few minutes, or hours (the time varies) one would reach the end of the beach. But if one could see through the mist, they would see forests and hills. Likewise, if one were to head north while on Farm Road, eventually one would reach a hill with a rather large pine tree one it. The scent of strawberries would caress one's nose and if one walked up the hill to see what had caused this wonderful incitement of the senses one would be rewarded by the sight of strawberry fields. However, any clear-sighted mortal would immediately notice the golden glinting ram's skin hanging from the lowest branch… and the large sleeping dragon curled around the trunk. Most mortals don't see it. Those who do often back away slowly, tell themselves they are crazy and go back to their banal existence. But there are those few, those brave few who dare to approach the crest of the hill, the dragon wakes opens a lazy eye and regards them with a baleful glance. The mortals run of course, but by then it is too late. They are forever marked as a part of the world of the gods, and the demigods come. They always come. Whether it be immediately after seeing the tree, months or even years, the demigods come, and, as agents of the same inevitability that brought them to the unhappy soul, they march them across the crest of the hill and into Camp Halfblood. When they try to run they find themselves blocked by the invisible barrier that keeps the monsters out… and the mortals and demigods inside. They have entered the world of monsters and gods, of heroes and villains… and they soon learn that sometimes it is hard to tell the difference.

On this fine day in late autumn one would hardly recognize Camp Half-Blood from what it used to be. Where once there stood a safe haven for descendants of the denizens of Olympus, there was a concentration camp for the Olympian Army. At the center of the camp there stood a fortress which served as the headquarters. The Blue gabled Big-House was now merely a museum. An Ebenezer of past days. Very few children lived in the cabins, the Arena had been expanded to over four times its original size, and where the strawberry fields used to be stood an assortment of concrete barracks, and other buildings; fenced in and patrolled by harpies. This was a place not for the faint of heart.

A boy stood aside the road that ran in front of the line of barracks. No longer a child but not yet a man, this boy was taller than average, and the way he moved his limbs bespoke an almost inborn arrogance. His hair was golden and his eyes were as blue as the sky. He was possessed of an honest face, yet his expression was guarded, showing that he had learned from his experiences in the world of the gods.

"Hey Jake!" another boy shouted while jogging along the road.

The boy turned and faced him. "Yeah Choi?"

"Wait up! I gotta ask you a question."

Choi ran up to him and stuffed his hands in his pockets. As he did so Jake noticed the way that Choi's hands obviously fidgeted in his pockets. This was beyond the normal ADHD of most of the residents it was almost as though his body possessed a _need _to move. Choi's real name wasn't really Choi, rather, it was Sunny. However, since no one would take a demigod warrior named "Sunny" seriously, he went by his surname.

"Are you going to talk to Lirinia today?" the Asian boy asked. Continuing to fidget in his threadbare jumpsuit.

Jake paused to consider his friend's question. On the one hand, Lirinia was indeed his friend, but on the other, he had begun to experience… feelings that somewhat confused him. Jake prided himself on always being in control. So now that his emotions were engaging in a tug-of-war with his mind he wasn't sure what to do.

The girl in question was about 17 years old and straight as a poplar. Her carefree clear blue gaze always brought butterflies to his stomach.

Jake mumbled something to Choi about maybe talking to her later and was just about to excuse himself and go practice in the arena when the object of their conversation suddenly appeared walking down the road towards them. Jake inwardly cursed himself. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy to escape. But then he caught himself staring at the swaying of the approaching girls hips and immediately caught himself and looked up. Lirinia was waving.

"Hey Jake, hey Choi!" She said

"Hey Lirinia!" Choi said, fidgeting with his hands all the while "I think Jake here has something to tell you" He said with a sly wink.

"Oh is that so?" Lirinia queried, her eyes dancing "Well Jake, what do you have to tell me?"

Jake was once again at a complete and utter lack of words when he was finally saved by an approaching claimed. The claimed were the demigods whose parents considered them a trueborn. Many campers knew they were demigods, but unless they did something good enough to receive attention from their godly parent, they were left in the barracks with the rest of the unclaimed. This claimed in particular was one of Ares claimed sons. He wore armor of the finest quality. Probably made by claimed Hephaestus demigods and was renown as one of the most talented and brutal weapons specialists in the camp. His total of clear-sighted captures was close to 25 and he did all of them single-handedly. This boy, this soldier, was called Alexei.

As Alexei approached, Lirinia, Jake and Choi quickly formed themselves into a line based on rank. Jake was a talented fighter and so he stood first. Choi was a member of the demigod barracks and so he stood second. Lirinia stood last because her parentage, mortal or godly, was unknown and thus was a member of the undetermined barracks.

Alexei stopped about six feet away from the campers and waited. All three of the friend's hands quickly went up in a fist over their heart as a salute. Alexei then spoke.

"Chiron has an announcement to make. Head to the Amphitheatre." He then promptly spun on his heal and strode away without even making sure that his directives were being followed. One does not question a claimed.

The friends three quickly gathered their things that were on the ground and jogged of to the Amphitheatre without so much as a murmur. They had learned well the lesson drilled into them since induction into the camp. One does not question a claimed.

* * *

At the Amphitheatre, all was a buzz of activity. The Winter Solstice was barely two weeks away and all the campers were excited. Today was the day they found out which of them would get to behold the palace of the gods with their own eyes. Also, those that went up to the mountain unclaimed usually returned as a claimed and that was cause enough for all of the campers to go into a frenzy. Even Jake, Lirinia and Choi were not immune as they were quickly swept into their barracks groups and into the conversations therein. At least, they were until a procession of claimed with Chiron at the head made its way onto the sandy floor. Chiron spoke.

"As you all know," He said, arms crossed over his chest, "the Winter Solstice approaches swiftly. Because of this, the list of campers who will be attending, has been formed. The campers are…"

Jake's mind automatically switched off as Chiron prattled about which campers were going. Only a few went each year and some of them were already claimed. The chances of him getting picked to go were close to zero. But much to his surprise, he heard "Jacob". He knew Chiron was talking about him because he was the only camper without a last name in this modern age.

His head held high, Jake made his way onto the Amphitheatre floor and joined the other _ekklesia._ As he stood there, amidst the cheers of the crowd grandiose thoughts entered his head. _**I**__ am going to the home of the gods. __**I**__ am going to be claimed. __**I**__ will see __**all **__of the gods face to face. __**I**__ will be a part of the great feast on Mount Olympus and I will be celebrated with a feast here on earth. _

The rest of the night and subsequent days were spent in a blur of pleasant excitement and wonder. The Winter Solstice was coming.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Dear Readers,**

**I do sincerely apologize for the long long wait and the lackluster chapter that was your reward. As most of you can probably tell, I had a lot of trouble with writers block on this chapter. However, I _do_ have some good news. I have finally found a source of internet, and the next two chapters are almost entirely ready. One will be out on the Summer Solstice (June 21st) and I don't fully know when the next one will be. Thanks for sticking by me. Reviews and PM's are appreciated, feedback is an Author's greatest joy. On another note, It's my birthday. So I figured I'd give everyone a present in the form of the chapter that has taken me the longest to write. Catch ya on the flipside!**


	5. Anticipationem

Olympus. The literal "Kingdom of Heaven". Its great walls are the stuff of songs and its denizens the subjects of legends. However, contrary to popular belief, the inhabitants of this city do not reside there all the time. In fact, most of them reside elsewhere. And so it is, that on occasions where most of the gods, especially the Dodecatheon are present, that the permanent denizens of Olympus prepare the mountain for the arrival of the rest.

It is now that clever Athenaia truly rules Mount Olympus. For it is to her that the other immortals turn for advice on how to best prepare for the Solstice Celebration.

Athena smirked to herself as she watched over the ongoing preparations as a shepherdess watches her flock. Memories of the past came flooding back to her. Once again a veritable army of mortal servants walked the halls and streets of the mountain doing the bidding of the gods.

The sound of Demeter's voice summoned her back from her fit of daydreaming."…and you will give me charge over all the nymphs on today and on the morrow. Do you hear me Athena!" But Athena, always in her element, called out to her favorite envoy, Nike. Ares may hold sway over Kratos and Bia, but it was _she_, wise and clever Pallas Athena that held victory in the palm of her hand. And sure enough, in response to her outstretched arm, the winged sprite flew to her and did obeisance

"What wouldst thou have me do mistress?" Nike asked.

"Call Iris and let it be made known to her that all of the nymphs are to report to Demeter for the day and the morrow. Demeter made it plain that they were all to be under her charge."

"Yes mistress. Anything else?" Nike asked.

"No. that will be all. You may return to your duties." Athena said as she motioned a mortal servant over for some drink. Some would think that Athena, prideful daughter of Zeus, would be displeased at being asked – nay ordered – to sacrifice half of her workforce for the whims of another goddess. But in truth, Athena was rather pleased. Yes, Demeter was _slightly_ temperamental, but when it came to growing things, there truly was none like her. Oft times, Demeter would create an entirely new breed of flower just for the solstice celebration. This was time that Athena could put her considerable intellect to use on more pressing matters. Over the past century, gods thought long dead would appear for a solstice feast and now Olympians from the four corners of the earth were beginning to make the trek back to the mountain of the gods. Of course, some gods actually had faded, but the always had successors. Grover Underwood for the wild god Pan for instance. However, this presented a logistical problem for Athena. The gods that arrived first at the mountain never had chambers in the same place and so every time an immortal arrived, a small battalion of nymphs and mortals would be sent to make sure that said immortal's chambers were ready. But, while all of the work was stressful, it was also invigorating. Athena thought all these things as she walked into the chambers of the nine muses who were currently invested in composing some music for the Solstice feast. Thalia welcomed her and asked "Athena, how go the preparations?"

Athena answered "They go well. How also with thy music?"

Thalia answered in the affirmative and Athena was on her way. Normally she would spend more time with the muses but today was a busy day and time was of the essence. Even great Zeus and Hera had left the mountain under the care of Athena and had gone to spend time at the waters of Lemnos. The Solstice was only a week away and everything had to be ready.

* * *

The next day Athena awoke to a blissful assault on the eyes and nose. Demeter and her nymphs and dryads had done their work and Olympus looked nothing so much as a perfect flower garden. Roses, Hacyinths, daisies and a myriad of other nameless flowers breathing life into the streets of Olympus. Athena smiled. _She_ held the heart of Olympus. And the closer the Solstice got, the faster it beat.

**Aight guys, sorry for the short chapter, but I do believe that I have a Doctorate in procrastination. I might edit this chapter later, but I did promise a chapter by today. The next two chapters _are _ plotted out and just needs to be written. I don't know when they will be finished, but know that they _will _set up important events. As always, _PM AND REVIEW!_**


	6. Regnum Caelorum

Jake and the other demigods were all up early in the morning as they prepared for the long-awaited trip to Mount Olympus. Jake positively trembled with excitement as he laced up his shoes and put on his Camp Half-Blood issue military winter coat over his orange T-shirt. He walked to the crest of Half-Blood hill through the chilly morning fog to stand with the rest of the summoned – _ekklesia._ Once they were all assembled, Chiron and Argus drove them to the Empire State Building. Once reaching the imposing mortal structure, Chiron led the small procession of demigods into the lobby. Instead of meeting the security guard, like in the old days, they were met with a trio of _horae_. When confronted by the three strangers, Jake impulsively stepped forward and asked, "Who are you?"

The eldest of the three stepped forward while her two sisters hung back, "My name, _mortal_, is Eunomia and these are my sisters Dike and Eirene. We are the three daughters of Zeus by the Titaness Themis and are the personifications of law, order and natural justice. But, most importantly, _mortal_, we will decide whether to permit you to enter Olympus."

The goddess said all this with barely hidden disdain as she looked down upon the now cowering boy. Chiron stepped in quickly to intervene and bowed low, "Please forgive the boy my lady, he knows not that which he speaks."

"Chiron…" The immortal mused, "…you would do well in the future to teach your pupils respect. I will forgive this infraction just this once. You may enter the elevator."

Chiron bowed once again in a show of respect before herding the campers into the elevator. On the way up they were subjected to normal human elevator music (not very enjoyable) but – and ironically at that – the further up they went, the more the gravity of the situation weighed upon them. Almost as if the very fact that they were moving upwards reminded them of how very far it was to _fall_. As the ding of the elevator signaled their arrival at the thousandth floor, they were faced with a walkway that ran straight into a wall of clouds. As they approached this next barrier they were met with another set of _horae. _

"Auxo! Carpo! Thallo! You all grace us with your beauty!" Chiron started. Jake thought he was laying it on a little thick but when he looked up he saw that the three goddesses were soaking it up.

"Flattery will gain you no favors Chiron" the one called Auxo said, but even as she finished speaking Carpo called out

"Thallo, open the gates!"

As Jake looked on, the youngest sister grudgingly walked over to the wall of clouds and moved her hands in a fashion as if she were opening a set of double doors. The wall of clouds split and the _ekklesia_ marveled at the display of magic. But the opening clouds were soon forgotten as the sight that appeared in front of them literally took their breath away.

Before them, framed by the receding clouds, was the impossible sight of a gigantic _mountaintop city_ literally floating in the air. Olympus was, in a word, _colossal_. For once, the sun, just peeking out from over the clouds _and_ moon both held sway over the heavens and their mingled light illuminated the many archways, aqueducts, palaces and amphitheaters that filled the enormous space. And adding to the atmosphere, the city was _alive;_ it was filled with throngs of mortal servants, nymphs, satyrs and minor gods. The whole place was positively humming with excitement and energy and the demigods felt it begin to infect them as well.

The first true event of the day was the arrival of Hecate. There was a sudden coalescence of light and smoke and suddenly the goddess of magic was in their midst. The chosen looked on in awe and wonder as the immortal began her trek to the council building near the peak of the mountain. The twelve foot tall divine being seemed to float along the path rather than walk, two green lit torches hovered around her as she gracefully made her way up the road. Loathe to miss any of the day's events, the small company of campers moved upwards themselves in order to gain a better vantage point. They stopped on the portico of a large _Stoa_ part-way up the mountain and beside the main road, about halfway between the base and the council building. Their position afforded them not only an arresting view of most of the city below them, but also shade from the ever rising sun.

The first council member to make an appearance was the virgin goddess of the hunt. Just after the moon finally surrendered dominion of the skies to the sun, a chariot broke through the clouds to land on the main street of Olympus. It was built for speed, all ornately trimmed in silver, its almost liquid light depicting scenes of the hunt. In it rode the goddess of the moon herself, silver-eyed Artemis. Beside her rode two huntresses, lithe as twin panthers. The chaste goddess paid very little heed to the multitude, although she did give a few small nods to some of the maidens that had awaited her arrival. But, without much ado, she made her way up the mountain. When she passed the campers, she didn't even spare them a glance, although her two hunters did look coldly at the males in the group. But the moment passed and their eyes were already being drawn to the next sight.

Pallas Athenaia appeared a little off the road with the Nine Muses in tow. As she moved towards the council building, the fifteen foot tall goddess made polite conversation with many of the passersby although her words were mainly reserved for those in her immediate company. She was dressed modestly, although the warm climate of Olympus necessitated that a fair amount of skin be shown. The winged sprite Nike, goddess of victory and most famous of all the winged enforcers of Zeus flitted about Athena's company. As the Chiron and the campers looked on, Demeter appeared in a swirl of warm wind. Her dress appeared to be woven out of golden grain and caught the light of the sun every which way she turned, a small train of dryads and grain spirits followed her up the mountain.

In another section of the city within their field of view, the newest prince of Olympus emerged. Jason Grace, minor roman god of heroes and leader of the famed six demigods who saved Olympus from destruction walked with his wife up one of the many roads to the council building. His rugged features drew a small crowd of nymphs who waved and shouted, some even reaching out as if to catch his purple robes, but the happy couple merely ignored them as they continued on their way.

Drawing their attention back to the main road, fleet-footed Hermes walked amongst a merry band of nymphs, satyrs, and a few godlings. Their happy procession was halted for a moment when, at high noon, just as the sun was reaching its zenith in the cloudless sky over the city of the gods, Golden Pheobus Apollo himself leaped down from his resplendent aureate sun-chariot and landed – lyre in hand – amongst the exultant band. The mischievous messenger and the golden gilt archer made quite the pair as they wound their way through the kingdom of heaven.

Dionysus next made an appearance, the god (having reverted to his original form as a handsome prince) was followed by a wild crowd of maenads and satyrs. And, a little behind him, stood the towering paragon of masculinity known to the world as Hercules whose brooding visage caused many of the nearby nymphs and minor goddesses to swoon. And the campers attention was seized yet _again_ when the goddess of love, beautiful Aphrodite herself appeared surrounded by the four seasons and instantly drew a large admiring crowd.

Succeeding the enrapturing goddess of love was the mighty god of war. Headstrong Ares Enyalios rode straight up the main road in his overlarge war chariot. All iron, bronze, and steel, trimmed in red and drawn by a magnificent set of four horses with flaming manes, tails and eyes. Also in his chariot was his twin sister (and sometimes lover) Enyo along with their younger sister Eris; the goddess of strife absently admiring her golden apple. Flying above and a little behind the gargantuan chariot were the rest of the sky tides: Kratos, Bia, and Zelus representing power, violence, and zeal respectively. On a pair of flaming horses of their own rode the twin sons and lieutenants of war: Phobos and Deimos. On the heels of the horses walked Polemos leading a great train of Makhai and other war spirits in a boisterous carousing band.

Poseidon and Amphitrite rode into Olympus with a wonderful sea breeze in an elegant chariot pulled by snow-white horses. The four chief _Anemoi_, Boreas, Zephyrus, Notos and Eurus were with them and they, along with the herald of the sea Triton with his Conch-shell horn, led a procession of naiads and nereids and mermen. All members of the party were jovially conversing amongst themselves save the Stormbringer himself. While not on the whole solemn, his was a much more subdued presence than even his retainers.

The last of the _Dodekatheon_ to arrive was dark Hades Pluton, wreathed in shadow. Driving his wrought-iron chariot was his lieutenant Nico di'Angelo and beside him was his queen Persephone the goddess of springtime. Attending the Lord of the Dead were Thanatos, Moros, and his daughters the avenging Erinyes and Melinoe. Behind them was a small procession of Keres, spirits from Elysium and various other _daemons._

After the arrival of Hades, Chiron led the members of the _ekklesia_ to the gigantic council chamber. Almost all of the major gods were enthroned in the half-circle of giant thrones, King Zeus and Queen Hera the only major council members not present. The most important minor gods sat in smaller thrones that surrounded the crescent and the rest milled about around the chamber conversing amongst themselves while gentle Hestia tended the large brazier in the center of the room. Suddenly, without alert or warning, thunder and wind and lightning began to coagulate around the thrones of Zeus and Hera; and, with a mighty clap of thunder and a blinding flash of lightning, the king and queen of the gods appeared in their raised thrones. Lifting his lightning bolt like a scepter, Zeus Cronion, king of the skies announced, "Let the Solstice Council begin!"

**Author's Note: I have no excuses for the tardiness of this latest chapter. When I said before that I had the next few chapters plotted out, I told the truth. I just never got around to writing them. I often forget that while _I_ know the story, my readers don't until I actually _write_ it. Assuming that anyone is still reading this, I thank you for sticking with me through my sporadic updates. I can say with confidence that chapter 7 and the true beginning of Act II _will be up_ by the end of this break and before I return to school. On a random aside, the words of the actual story number exactly 1776. Anyways, thanks for reading, and be sure to leave me a review or PM!**


End file.
